1989 Canadian Grand Prix
18 June |number = 474 |officialname = XXVII Grand Prix Molson du Canada |circuit = Circuit Gilles Villeneuve |location = Montréal, Quebec, Canada |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 4.390 |laps = 69 |distance = 302.910 |pole = Alain Prost |polenation = FRA |poleteam = |poletime = 1:20.973 |fastestlap = 1:31.925 |fastestlapdriver = Jonathan Palmer |fastestlapnation = GBR |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 11 |winner = Thierry Boutsen |winnernation = BEL |winnerteam = |second = Riccardo Patrese |secondnation = ITA |secondteam = |third = Andrea de Cesaris |thirdnation = ITA |thirdteam = }} The 1989 Canadian Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XXVII Grand Prix Molson du Canada, was the sixth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit Gilles Villeneuve in Montreal, Canada, on the 18 June 1989.'Canadian GP, 1989', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr474.html, (Accessed 18/04/2019) The race would see Thierry Boutsen claim his maiden victory in F1 for , as the two s suffered a rare double retirement. Indeed, the McLarens had dominated qualifying ahead of the race, with Alain Prost beating Ayrton Senna to pole position. Best of the rest was Riccardo Patrese ahead of Gerhard Berger, while Boutsen would start from sixth behind the second of Nigel Mansell. It rained on race morning, prompting everyone to start the race on wet tyres, only for Mansell, Alessandro Nannini and Luis Pérez-Sala to pit at the end of the formation lap for slicks. Unfortunately there was no procedure to compensate for cars driving into the pits at the start, meaning Mansell and Nannini were allowed to streak out of the pits before the race began. Those two duly claimed the lead, although both were to be disqualified early on during the race and never officially credited with the lead. That meant that it was Prost who led the field away at the start ahead of Senna, while Patrese fended off Berger on the run to the first corner to claim third. Prost would, however, quickly abandon the lead to pit for slicks, only to retire with a suspension failure on the third lap. Senna hence inherited the lead, although with a steady stream of stops for slicks across the field, the overall order remained in a constant state of flux. Amid the chaos Patrese and Boutsen would shuffle into the lead, while Stefan Johansson was disqualified for leaving the pits with a wheel gun, air line and parts of the pit gantry attached to his . However, as Boutsen, one of the few yet to stop, made his swap to slicks the rain returned, effectively ensuring that the non-stopping Patrese established a huge lead. Nicola Larini was another big-winner when the rain returned, running in a secure third in the having not stopped. Unfortunately for him he was to be swallowed up by a charging Senna, who duly swept into the lead with a move on Derek Warwick after Patrese stopped for fresh wets. Warwick's race was over a few laps later with an engine failure, allowing Senna to establish a huge lead out front. Indeed, the Brazilian seemed to be cruising to victory unopposed at the head of the field, only for his engine to fail with three laps to go. That handed the lead, and ultimately victory, to Boutsen, who slithered across the line half a minute clear of Williams-Renault teammate Patrese. Andrea de Cesaris then emerged from the gloom in third, claiming a shock podium for , ahead of Nelson Piquet, René Arnoux and Alex Caffi. Background Alain Prost had moved to the lead of the Championship after his first victory of the campaign in Phoenix, establishing a two point advantage over teammate Ayrton Senna. Indeed, the Brazilian had failed to score in the US, his second failure to score of the campaign, while Prost had registered points in all five races in 1989. Riccardo Patrese, meanwhile, had climbed to third ahead of Nigel Mansell, while Alessandro Nannini had retained his place in the top five. In the Constructors' Championship it was still who led the way, having extended their lead to 40 points at the head of the field. were their closest "challengers" on 16 points, three clear of third placed . A four point gap then followed back to , who had only scored in one race, while retained fifth. Entry List The full entry list for the is outlined below: Practice Overview Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Results The full pre-qualifying results for the are outlined below: Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid ** Mansell, Nannini and Pérez-Sala started the race from the pitlane. Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Senna was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. *† Johansson was disqualified for ignoring a mechanical warning flag. *‡ Mansell and Nannini were all disqualified for illegally starting from the pitlane. Milestones * Maiden victory for Thierry Boutsen.'6. Canada 1989', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1989/canada.aspx, (Accessed 18/04/2019) * secured their 41st win as a constructor. ** claimed their 21st win as an engine supplier. * Riccardo Patrese recorded the 75th podium for a Renault engine. * Fifth and final podium finish for Andrea de Cesaris. ** recorded their maiden podium finish as a constructor. * Jonathan Palmer recorded his first and only fastest lap. ** This was also the twentieth and final fastest lap for .'1989 Canadian GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1989&gp=Canadian%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 18/04/2019) Standings There were no changes atop the Championship after the Canadian Grand Prix, for neither Alain Prost nor Ayrton Senna had scored. That had allowed Riccardo Patrese in third to close the gap to the two teammates, although the Italian was still nine points off the back of Senna in second. Thierry Boutsen, meanwhile, had leapt into fourth with his maiden victory, while Nigel Mansell slipped to fifth. had had a rare double non-score in Canada, meaning had managed to close the gap at the head of the field. However, the Anglo-French squad were still 25 points behind the Anglo-Japanese effort after six races, meaning there was little hope of anyone seriously challenging the defending Champions for the title. Elsewhere, and had held station in third and fourth, while leapt into the top five. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1989 Grands Prix Category:Canadian Grand Prix